


"Just once"

by anisstaranise



Series: From My Heart Flown: Collection of Drabbles [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: Living Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 02:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3471182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anisstaranise/pseuds/anisstaranise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble #23: "Just once"</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Just once"

**Author's Note:**

> For **boldmistakes** , who prompted "Just once"
> 
> From [this](http://anisstaranise.tumblr.com/post/112469478330/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you) prompt list

“Just once!” Blaine yelled as he clenched his fists tightly. “Just once, Sebastian- would it kill you to clear the dishes when you’re done cooking?”

Blaine loved that his boyfriend was an aspiring chef, always eager to try out new recipes and come up with his own. Sebastian was exceptionally gifted at cooking; he could take several contrasting ingredients and concoct a culinary masterpiece.

However, the state of the kitchen once the master chef was done was an entirely different story.

“Isn’t it one of the first things they teach you at culinary school? To keep your stations clean?”.

“I’ll clean it up tomorrow,” Sebastian said dismissively as he added another plate to the towering pile in the sink.

Sebastian’s nonchalance and failure to acknowledge his irritation caused him to reach his boiling point.

“No, Sebastian! I can’t stand this- this filth!” he shouted, vaguely aware that he might be overreacting. But he couldn’t help feel like it was a long time coming.

They had moved in together a month ago; it was what they both wanted, but he never expected to live with someone so… messy.

“I can’t live like this, Sebastian,” Blaine sighed exasperatedly, running his hands over his face.

Blaine heard Sebastian pad closer, two strong arms pulled him into a hug a moment later. He wanted to be stay angry but Sebastian’s arms was his home and he couldn’t stop himself from melting in them.

“I’m sorry, I’ll do better. I promise,” Sebastian avowed, pressing kisses into his curls. “I’m just not used to living with anyone. I usually do things whenever I feel like it. Us living together- it’s taking some time to… adjust.”

“I’m sorry, too,” Blaine whispered as he turned in his boyfriend’s arms, the anger he felt a moment ago dissipating. He draped his arms around the taller man’s neck and pushed himself up on tiptoes for a kiss. “I can be a tad bit OCD sometimes,” he said after releasing Sebastian’s lips.

“A tad bit? Sometimes?” Sebastian teased.

“Shut up,” he groaned.

The next day, Blaine came home to a spotless kitchen. On top of that, the pile of fresh laundry Blaine had left in the living room the night before were all neatly folded. He couldn’t help but smile at Sebastian’s efforts.

And it was definitely an effort that should be rewarded.  
  
As he stalked purposefully towards their room where he knew Sebastian was getting ready to turn in for the night, Blaine resolved to say _yes_ to that _thing_ his boyfriend had been wanting to try in bed.

 

\--End

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> Comments welcomed.


End file.
